What Leo Now Knows
by MarvellouslyWondrous
Summary: When Leo wakes up once again on the beach to find it's dark, gloomy and with a violent sea, he knows that nothing good is going down. Continuation of 'What Leo Found Out'


Hello everybody!

Yes. Me again. A continuation to my dream series I just couldn't resist. I will probably do a fic involving Piper at some point, however, I won't be doing a fic based on any reuniting. As much as I wish I was as talented a writer as Riordan, I really want to leave those kinds of scenes for him to write – I honestly can't begin to imagine how they would happen, nor do I think I could make them as epically awesome as he will.

I'll leave the awesomness to him, as know he won't disappoint :D.

Disclaimer – I'm still lacking in ownership.

Also, thank you so much for the reviews and favourites and alerts and all other manner of lovely things I've been given in response to these fics. I'm truly grateful.

So please, read and enjoy :D

(Also, this happens on the same night as 'He who would know')

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

What Leo Now Knows

Man, Leo could totally get used to campfires like _that. _Before he'd come to camp, he'd thought campfires were the lame things you were forced into at summer camps; where they force fed you marshmallows and told you stupid horror stories as you sang along to Kumbaya, sitting next to Smokey the bear and being eaten to death by bugs. But, as with everything at Camp Half-Blood, campfires were_ awesome. _

Especially when there was a reason to celebrate.

A smile lit his face at the thought; the Argo II was nearly finished, just over half way, and damn if that wasn't reason to celebrate, then Leo didn't know what was. The whole night had been like a dream, campers in good spirits as they shared stories about their adventures; they'd even gotten to talking about Percy Jackson, which Leo was well accustomed to by now. Discreetly though, Leo had watched Jason's face as the campers told stories about Percy's infamous bad luck and it was easy to see the relief in Jason's face. Percy Jackson cut an imposing figure when all you heard about were his successes; listening to the campers poke fun at the older teen's ability to attract the worst kind of luck probably made Jason feel more at ease.

Afterall, Leo thought, it's always makes people feel better when they hear of people who have worse luck than them.

Still, some of the stories they'd shared! A minotaur? _The Minotaur? _Call him childish, but Leo hoped he never lived in a world where that wasn't totally _awesome. _And when they'd started sharing stories about the campers who were no longer with them, well, Leo couldn't help but feel a little sad he'd never had the opportunity to meet them, but also he could tell by looking at the faces of the other campers, they were all poorer for them no longer being there.

As he walked back to his cabin, his heart felt light, he had thought he didn't have a family or a history, his whole life was about running and running and running... But now, oh wow, now he had more siblings than he could have ever dreamed and he lived in a camp with fellow demi-gods. He had this whole wicked, mad history and a father and friends and most of all... he smiled dreamily, most of all he had a purpose.

This meant more to him than he could say. After a lifetime of just being the funny friend or the annoying class clown, someone people only came to if they wanted a laugh or if their phone was broken, to actually have people rely on him and need him, well, it scared the pants off of him. But it felt pretty damn good at the same time.

Something in his chest twanged a little as the familiar face of a camper he had never met (properly anyway) filled his mind. This happened on occasion. He'd think of how great it was here and how everyone was so cool and how much _he freaking loved this place_ and then Percy Jackson would enter his mind. He sighed, everyone had had such a good time at the campfire, amongst family and friends, and he thought of Percy, who was probably worried and feeling more alone than anyone.

Whilst he sympathised with Jason's plight (and boy, did he, that boy's situation sucked) from what the blonde had told him, Percy Jackson's 'fitting in' with the Roman camp was going to be a lot more difficult than his had been. Leo only hoped that Percy was sat around a similar campfire, maybe feeling a little at home, with new friends and allies.

But then, he frowned, he always had been an optimist.

His thoughts drifted to the dream he had had of Percy Jackson all those months ago, when the Argo II was still in it's infancy. He hadn't had a dream like it since and he found that this disappointed him greatly. Having that dream had been the equivalent of injecting hope into the campers, who had all mostly heard about it, himself included.

Even though he had only met him in a dream, Leo knew with certainty, that he would have no problem following Percy Jackson just as easily as he did Jason. He looked forward to the day he could meet him in person and he knew Piper and Jason felt the same way – if Percy could have that effect on him after a single dream, having his presence actually here with them... Leo knew when that day happened, moral around here would increase a hundred fold.

After he'd reached his cabin, tugged on his pyjamas and shuffled down under his covers, Leo felt himself drifting off in a pleasant haze, hoping no crazy Earth mothers invaded his dreams again.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

When he woke up on the beach, for the second time, he could see instantly that it wasn't anywhere near as inviting as it had been last time. He bolted upright quickly and sucked in a harsh breath at his surroundings. Oh, it was the same beach alright, but the warm glowing sunset was missing, as were the calm waves and warm sand.

Leo's eyes widened; the horizon ahead had no sun, the sky was dark and cloudy and the sand beneath him felt cold and damp. He could feel the icy chill of the air and he knew immediately that this wasn't a good sign.

Leo stood quickly, wildly looking up and down the length of the beach; the absence of what had been in his last dream was strikingly evident. There was no tall, green eyed teen in sight... Leo's breath caught in panic, and he started shouting, calling out for the companion he had only met once.

"Percy! HEY! Come on dude this isn't funny!"

He waited for an answer, but the only thing he received in return was the sound of waves crashing violently upon the shore. His curls whipped around his head as he span wildly.

He froze, panicked shout caught in his throat as he spied something purple close to the tide. He peered closer, taking tentative steps as his heart beat quickened. He had a feeling he knew what he was looking at and by the Gods he hoped he was wrong...

Leo raised a hand to his mouth in horror.

Washed up on the shore, legs getting caught by the incoming tide, was Percy Jackson. Flat on his back, the son of the Sea God's eyes were closed and he was pale under the deep tan.

Feeling rushed back to Leo's body so quickly he was dizzied as he ran to the older teen, skidding to kneel at his side. He grabbed Percy's shoulders so tightly his knuckles whitened as he shook vigorously –

"Percy.. PERCY! Wake up man, come on wake up! Oh man, Annabeth's gonna kill me..."

"Mmpf, A...Annabeth..."

Leo stiffened, ceasing his shaking as he looked intently down at the other boy. Percy had slurred out the name of his girlfriend and was opening his green eyes sluggishly. Leo grinned, relieved,

"Yeah, that's right dude, Annabeth's here waiting to give you a big ole' kiss."

The Sea God's son was down, but apparently not out as he glared up at Leo, clearly exhausted and just about lucid.

"Har har Leo, funny."

Percy shifted so one arm was braced on its elbow, clearly trying to sit up without difficulty and failing. Pain was written across the teen's face and Leo quickly moved to help the older boy sit up. He helped to tug him back to lean back against a nearby rock, removing his legs from the surf. Percy was breathing heavily from the effort of moving so much, slumped painfully against the rock, so Leo took the time to study him for injuries.

Percy was clad in torn jeans and a tattered, blood stained purple shirt and on quick inspection Leo deduced that none of the blood was his (however, he looked like he had a pretty beat up rib cage from the way he was moving). The dark haired teen had a slice over his left cheek and a black right eye, his hair was rumpled and various bruises littered him arms. Leo winced as he kneeled next to him, he had to be smarting pretty damn bad.

Percy appeared to catch him checking for injuries however when he sent Leo a forced looking grin.

"Take a picture dude, it'll last longer."

Leo frowned, mock disgustedly.

"Looking like that? Urg, no thanks."

Percy chuckled, painfully but genuinely and sent Leo a grateful look. He shifted more against the rock and seemed to settle in a semi-comfortable position; Leo noticed that the waves before them had also calmed considerably since his arrival. Sitting cross legged, Leo sent the teen a perplexed look,

"So... any idea what's going on?"

Percy sent him a look that he couldn't quite decipher; part frustration, part sadness and part annoyance maybe. His eyes were dark green and damn, if they didn't look like violent typhoons or something. Leo could tell that Percy was reluctant to share too much information with him, but he was grateful when Percy did speak.

"Things... things aren't going too great at the Roman camp."

Leo's eyes widened.

"Did... did _they_ do this?"

Percy frowned heavily and just looked plain annoyed (at who, Leo couldn't tell).

"Well, not all of it. Let's just say -"

He tipped Leo a wry look of dry amusement.

"I have the utmost respect for Jason."

Leo grinned at that, feeling the weight of worry lift slightly if Percy could still find humour in the situation. But wow, there was still a lot of worry left over, especially if it was this late in the game and the Roman's still hadn't moved past beating Percy to a pulp.

"You can't tell me anything, can you?"

Percy looked troubled for a moment and stared at Leo intently – he must have found what he was looking for, because he shook his head warily and reluctantly.

"No Leo, I shouldn't. Annabeth told me once that knowing certain things will make you want to change things and I've got a feeling things are going to plan."

Leo raised a brow wryly.

"You getting beat up is going 'to plan'?"

Percy sent him a world wary grin that was laced with amusement and self-pity.

"I think me getting beat up is in every plan Leo."

He couldn't help the impish grin that spread across his face (and, really, they had important matters to discuss, but when was he going to a chance like this again?) as memories of the campfire stories came back to him. Percy sent him a suspicious look.

"What?"

"Is it true that you had the whole country after you when you were twelve?"

Percy rolled his eyes and slumped back against the rock heavily.

"And a few dozen Gods on top of that. I swear, what are those guys telling you?"

Leo shrugged, grin firm, feeling as though he was like a news reporter interviewing a celebrity. Normally, he'd leave the gossip to the Aphrodite cabin, but this stuff was actually cool.

"Enough for me to know you've got like, the _worst _luck ever."

Percy barked out a laugh, which he obviously regretted from the way he clutched at his damaged ribs. He grinned roguishly,

"Ah, they're telling the truth then. Humour me, which one's the funniest?"

Leo had to think about that for all of five seconds.

"Dunno about funniest man, but Jake told me the one about when you and Beckendorf found Festus."

Percy looked confused for a moment, until understanding dawned. He looked to the dark horizon and smiled; Leo wondered if he was at the point where he could recall these happy memories when awake. By the look on his face, Leo doubted it.

"I remember that; I hated that stupid ant hill."

Leo bit his lip and thought of Festus, their lucky mascot and the role he would play in their next quest. He considered whether he should share it with Percy and decided it might be beneficial for the Sea God's son to have some idea of what was going to happen.

"Festus' head is going to be at the front of our boat."

He had expected a look of surprise or maybe confusion, but Percy just spared him a knowing look.

"I remember you mentioned a boat. I'm assuming you'll be picking me up on the way right?"

Leo's eyes widened.

"Of course! We need you. Well and two others but –"

He slapped a hand sharply over his mouth, recalling the knowing too much, changing too much thing. But Percy waved his hands away.

"Don't worry Leo, I'm more up to date than you think."

"You... you have your memories back?"

Percy's face dropped slightly at that and he shifted uncomfortably against the rock.

"Well, some... mostly I think?" He dropped his forehead into his hands in frustration.

"Urg, I don't know. I'm just trying to survive the present, never mind finding time to remember the past too."

He must have noticed the worried look on Leo's face for he instantly composed himself and smiled calmly.

"Don't worry Leo, it'll come back. Ah, but I do remember enough to tell you to make lots of sacrifices to my dad when you're at sea."

Leo perked at this; he hadn't considered that, not really. The other's probably had, but Leo was usually too busy making sure they wouldn't sink or drop out of the sky to worry about little details like that.

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah, he'll probably know you're coming after me and help you guys out... maybe."

A thought occurred to Leo at that,

"Has your dad contacted you?"

Percy shook his head morosely, not looking surprised by the question.

"No, he hasn't. I don't think he can though. Has Zeus contacted Jason?"

The horizon rumbled a little in response, which made Leo jump slightly, but Percy just cast it an annoyed glance. Leo had asked Jason frequently if his father had gotten in touch, but Jason made it clear that he hadn't, nor did he expect him too. Apparently, Jason remembered enough about his former life to recall having little to no contact with his father.

"No, I don't think so. But I don't think he was contacted much in the Roman camp."

Percy frowned at this, not exactly looking confused, but more contemplative. Leo wondered as to the relationship Percy had with Poseidon.

"Did your father talk to you a lot?"

Percy nodded slowly, cautiously as though he had to root through his minimal memories first to check.

"I think so, I mean, I remember..."

He trailed off, looking out into the horizon with a vacant expression. Leo leaned into his line of sight slightly, starting the teen out of his thoughts.

"Remember what?"

Percy's brows drew together and he rubbed his forehead.

"I remember feeling my dad visit when I was a baby... I think... and I remember he hugged me after we defeated Kronos..."

Leo gaped a little at that, from what he'd heard at camp, contact was a rare treat from a parent, but to actually be _hugged_ by your godly parent was practically unheard of. After all, all he'd received from his dad was a weird, half-assed ten minute dream conversation. He couldn't help the small stab of jealousy that jabbed at his heart, but he pushed it down into that place he didn't look in – Percy was prophesised to die and he didn't die, of course his dad was relieved. Percy was looking at him with a sad, knowing stare.

"I know man, I used to be the same. It gets better."

Leo swallowed heavily at that. One of the things he loved most about his fellow campers and siblings was that they all knew what it was like to crave the love and presence of a parent who barely acknowledges you. It just plain _sucked._

He huffed a deep breath and pushed that nasty little feeling away, moving back to his original question.

"So... So your memories are coming back? Like, gradually?"

Percy nodded, looking relieved at the change in subject,

"Yep, gradually, I can recall important faces, names and I have some memories. Some important ones and some stupid ones."

"Stupid ones?"

Percy grinned a rolled his eyes,

"I remember things like my brother's obsession with Hippocampi, especially with Rainbow."

Leo honestly didn't know what to be more confused about in that sentence, but one thing struck him as the oddest.

"You have a brother?"

Percy blinked at him owlishly until realisation seemed to cross his features.

"Oh right, I guess you haven't met Tyson then."

Leo searched through the hundred's of faces he'd seen whilst at camp and a memory of Annabeth introducing a giant Cyclopes to him appeared. He felt himself blanch slightly, remembering how he'd very nearly cowered when the hulking boy had come towards him, all smiles and sunshine as his hand was crushed in an overly enthusiastic handshake.

"Tyson, as in the _Cyclopes? _He's your brother?"

Percy nodded like it was perfectly normal,

"Yep, he's my little brother."

Leo waited for further explanation, but when he received none, he shrugged, a little awed. Okay, he could except that, weirder things had happened to him this year.

"Right, okay, _little, _of course he is."

The impish, knowing grin he received told him that Percy probably got that reaction a lot.

A thought, for no apparent reason, occurred to Leo then. He looked at Percy with wide enquiring eyes.

"Do you remember what Festus looks like?"

Percy blinked at him owlishly, clearly confused. He raised a brow.

"Er, yeah, well, now I do, not sure about when I wake up."

"Do you think you can like, hold onto the thought?"

Percy shifted to face him more, with serious look.

"I can try Leo, but why?"

Leo had never felt like more of a genius than he then – he gestured wildly to the horizon, a wide grin spread across his features.

"Because dude, even if you like, faintly recall it, when we sail up to come and get you, you might be able to stop the Roman's attacking us."

Understanding dawned in the green eyes and Percy nodded slowly. He was frowning however.

"I can try Leo, but with the way things are going, I wouldn't hold my breath."

Leo didn't; he felt himself deflate slightly at that. As though moral was a liquid being seeped from him into the sand.

"It's... it's that bad?"

Looking back, Leo was grateful that the older teen didn't patronise him. He didn't smile and say it would all be fine, but he looked at him with such seriousness that it made Leo feel a little like a child.

"It is bad Leo, but I'll make it better."

It was in that moment that Leo understood why Percy was the leader of Camp Half-Blood. Though he may not be as smart as the Hephaestus children or as cunning as the Athena children, Leo knew that Percy Jackson would move heaven and earth for the people he cared for. There was such a certainty in his eyes that Leo found he was compelled to trust in it – if Percy said he would make things better, then by the Gods he would. He nodded seriously back to Percy, who replied with a small smile.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a moment, until there was a rumbling over the horizon. Percy sighed heavily and looked to Leo sharply.

"Leo, can you tell Jason something for me?"

He nodded sharply in reply. Percy looked uncomfortable as he phrased his next sentence.

"There's someone at camp waiting for Jason. Just... just remind him of that."

Leo's heart had climbed up into his throat... but... Piper? Oh Gods, Percy had just confirmed what he knew his two friends had feared, that Jason had a girl back at camp waiting. He swallowed heavily and nodded.

"Yeah, I... I will. Thanks."

Percy sighed miserably and Leo got the feeling that was the last piece of news he wanted to impart for Jason.

"It.. I know it sucks, I think I'm in a similar situation. But I get the feeling I remember Annabeth a lot better than Jason remembers Reyna."

_Reyna?..._ Jason had mentioned that name to him before. He had never mentioned anything romantic about it, but with the way this whole memory loss was working out... well, Hera had sure screwed these guys over good and proper.

"Yeah. Yeah you probably do."

Percy bit his lip and wove his arm more tightly around his ribcage. His green eyes were stark in the night – especially with the black eye.

"Can you tell Annabeth something too?

"Of course dude."

Percy ran a shaky hand through his dark hair, a look of deep worry crossing his features. He looked out into the dark, violent waves and it occurred to Leo that maybe things were a lot more serious than all of them had anticipated. He picture happy, celebratory faces telling funny stories around a campfire, so unassuming as their leader faced dangers they may not have even anticipated. The happy, light feeling he had been feeling all night had disappeared. Now he just felt worried, on edge and horribly unprepared. Percy's eyes were dark and pleading.

"Tell her I'm okay and that... that I got over that weak spot I had."

Leo wanted to ask what he meant by that, but Percy's eyes flew to the waves, which were thrashing violently, like they were being restrained. Struggling to his feet, Percy looked panicked and in pain as he reached a hand out to the vicious, dark waters. Leo made to shoot to his feet, but they felt like lead and he fell heavily to the ground.

The last thing he remembered was the sound of crashing waters and the cold, sharp sting of a harsh tide.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

When he woke, it was not gently. Leo bolted upright, pale and sweating with a panicked word on the tip of his tongue.

"_Percy!_"


End file.
